Changeling
A Changeling is an alien creature that is intelligent and able to morph into humans. Changelings are solitary hunters, but also take contacts from syndicate forces in other to steal Nanotrasen tech. The main weapons of the Changeling are its ability to internally synthesize dangerous chemicals, morph into other creatures that it has absorbed, and blend in with humans. The changeling must have a quiet spot and an immobile victim in order to absorb their body, so stealth is absolutely necessary. The changeling has other weapons at its disposal, such as a toxin dart, but is largely stealth-based. The changeling can be anyone he's absorbed, it can switch identities instantaneously, only absorbing takes time and peace. Like the traitor, the changeling will most often have an objective to accomplish before the Escape Shuttle arrives, usually absorbing a certain amount of people before escaping. The Thing From Spaaaaaaaace A Changeling has killed a crew member and replaced it before the station crew was shipped to the station. It had time to "familiarize" itself with the ins and outs of its primary victim's identity. ' Even if a Changeling has not attacked any other crew members, it has committed murder to be on the station to complete its objective. Changelings can communicate with one another using 'say :g' before their speech. DNA Absorbtion The goal of many Changelings is to absorb many DNA strains, for some unknown and alien reason. To do this, it can take the DNA strains of living humans(even thrown away bodies from cloning), IMPORTANT: Do NOT absorb AFK players as a means to completing a objective. The ONLY time this would be okay, is if a admin tells you so. and absorb them using its special proboscis. This requires a firm grip, and a little bit of time as it stabs the victim with its appendage till it has all of the DNA drained. A firm grip can be attained by grabbing someone repeatedly until you're holding them by the neck, then double-clicking the KILL button that appears in your active hand in your HUD so that it is flashing red. *Absorbing a victim will fill your chemical storage, and gives you two evolution points. *Absorbing another changeling steals all of their genomes. *Absorbing victims who have been husked via burns or space will not add to your total genome count. Shifting The Changeling can shift its appearance, making them look, and sound, exactly like a victim of which they have absorbed. This is a massive compromise in security, especially if command staff are absorbed. Some people have witnessed a Changeling changing into other carbon based life forms, such as monkeys. Be warned. Regeneration Also known as Regenerative Stasis, Changelings have the ability to 'kill' themselves, and appear dead for two minutes. After this period is over, the changeling will revive, fully healed of all injuries and illness. This makes them nigh-unkillable, as they can fully regenerate themselves -even from death- if their bodies are intact. Spaced Changelings will also eventually make it back on station given enough time. The only way to permanently deal with a changeling is to decapitate it, gib it or cremate it in the chapel. Objective Changelings usually come to stations because of an assassination, or theft contract with a syndicate agency. Sometimes, Changelings come to the station to absorb multiple targets that have broken promises the certain king pins, and unknown corporations. Anything less than these objectives, and they are deemed as failures. Like syndicate operatives, changelings win individually. It is not uncommon for changelings to backstab each other for certain geonomes that had acquired, as they are in no way obligated to assist each other. Who Do I Absorb? Out of Character: In general terms, it is considered the worst form possible to absorb sleeping crewmembers in the dormitories, or players who have been AFK for some amount of time. Doing either of these will most likely be met with a changeling ban. "Safe" targets would be players that you have somehow lured, or captured, through role-playing. Chemical Warfare The changeling possesses other dangerous abilities including precooked stinger abilities, which it can fire out of a crafted dart at a moments notice! Their stored chemicals regenerate quickly when reserves run low, but slow as they reach their storage limit. Changelings start with 5 evolution points. They get 2 more for every genome absorbed. Note that changelings are immune to each others' stings. If you try to sting someone and they don't react, THEY'RE ONE TOO! Lesser Form Costs 1 evolution point. The Changeling transforms into a monkey after a brief period of time. Causes all equipment to be dropped on the floor. It can then return to human form by using Transform Deaf Sting Costs 1 evolution point. The Changeling silently sting a human, completely deafening them for a short time. May be used while under the effects of Lesser Form. Blind Sting Costs 2 evolution points. The Changeling silently sting a human, completely blinding them for a short time. May be used while under the effects of Lesser Form. Paralysis Sting Costs 5 evolution points. A Changeling favourite, this will paralyze any human for an extended time, long enough to absorb their DNA. The victim will also be unable to speak, but can still whisper (potentially into a radio that's on). High chemical cost. Silence Sting Costs 2 evolution points. The Changeling silently sting a human, completely silencing them for a short time. Does not provide a warning to a victim that they've been stung, until they try to speak and can't. May be used while under the effects of Lesser Form. Transformation Sting Costs 2 evolution points. The Changeling injects a retrovirus that forces their human victim to transform into another. Unfat Sting Costs 1 evolution point. Forces fat humans to quickly metabolize their fat and become thin enough to absorb their DNA. Boost Range Costs 2 evolution points. The Changeling will prepare their next stinger to be shot at range (up to three tiles away) towards a target human. Lasts until a stinger is used. May be used while under the effects of Lesser Form. Epinephrine Sacs Costs 4 evolution points. Allows to the Changeling to make use of additional adrenaline to instantly recover from stuns. High chemical cost. Rapid Chemical Synthesis Costs 4 evolution points. A passive ability that doubles the rate at which the changeling naturally recharges chemicals. Engorged Chemical Glands Costs 4 evolution points. A passive ability that increases the Changelings maximum storage capacity of chemicals. Digital Camouflage Costs 4 evolution points. Prevents AIs from tracking the Changelings location while active. Consumes stored chemicals over time while active. Death Sting Costs 10 evolution points. The Changelings strongest stinger. The human victim will quickly lose consciousness and die shortly after. High chemical cost. Rapid Regeneration Costs 8 evolution points. Unlike Fake Death, the Changeling will rapidly heal itself without the need to go into stasis. Hallucination Sting Costs 3 evolution points. The Changeling injects large doses of hallucinogenic chemicals into their victim. Effect occurs after 30 to 60 seconds. The victim does not notice they've been stung. Category: Game Modes